So Much Better
by smileitserica
Summary: For starters she shouldn’t be crying, unless these tears were for her unspeakable joy. Missing Izzie and Alex scenes from 5x22 What a Difference a Day Makes.


**Title**: Suppose to be

**Show**: Grey's Anatomy

**Characters**: Izzie, Alex, Miranda

**Summary**: Missing Alex and Izzie scenes from 5x22 What a Difference a Day Makes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**A/N**: So this is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction that I put out into the world wide web. I hope that everyone enjoys this little one shot I thought of while being bored one summer night. And if you could I would love a review! :)

* * *

She knew it was a bad idea. Trying to waltz to some fancy song she had picked out for Meredith and Derek. She knew it was a bad idea, still she did it anyway. The ramifications of the event were evident as her brand spanking new husband helped her slide into a hospital bed then lure her into a cheesy giant heart shaped one. She let out a long sigh as he tucked her into the painfully stiff bed. Tonight was their wedding night and instead of dancing till the wee hours of the morning, kissing whenever someone clicked their glasses, or drinking champagne till she was dizzy she was hooked to an IV and leaving early so she could get her rest. Tonight she was suppose to be making love to her husband, tonight she was suppose to be laughing while she and her husband talked about the future, tonight wasn't the night she dreamed about. For starters she shouldn't be crying, unless these tears were for her unspeakable joy. Second she shouldn't be in a hospital with a greater chance for death then life. And third her husband shouldn't be shaving her head with the razor he brought earlier that morning to shave his own ever growing beard.

"See, I told you" Alex reached for the hand held mirror next to him, "you look good bald." Izzie took the mirror with shaking hands and pressed it against her lap. Surrounding the back of the yellow mirror was her blond waves cascaded across the pale blue blankets that did a poor job of keeping her warm. Alex's hands quickly grabbed the golden locks from her lap and moved them into the bowl he had tenderly called her puke bucket. With her still shaking hands she turned the mirror over and lifted it up to her eye level. "Iz, open your eyes." She could hear the smirk in his voice as she pried her brown eyes open. She wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't this. She almost smiled to herself as she studied her reflection comparing it to one of her Barbie dolls she had played crazy barber with. "Would I lie to you?" He laughs from her side as he places a kiss on her cold cheek.

-.-.-

"Well if it isn't Izzie Karev." Her attention turned to the door of her room as she smiled at the short attending. Her hair was still in the fancy up do but her pink floral dress was traded for light blue scrubs. Izzie smiled at Bailey as she made her way farther into the room. "I like the new 'do." Bailey grinned as Izzie's hands immediately moved to her smooth scalp her eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. Bailey grabbed her hands away with her smile spreading wider.

"It was Alex's idea." Izzie accused her husband who had stepped out only a few seconds ago. "He says it looks good." Izzie shook her head as she looked down at her lap.

"He's right, it does look good. But," Bailey reached into one of her pockets as Izzie watched.

"But?"

"Yes but, I know you Izzie, and I know some cancer patients, so I got you a little wedding present."

"Oh no Bailey you didn't have to." Bailey pulls out a pink and white silk scarf and waves it in front of her face with a chuckle.

"Nonsense child, it's the least I could do for you not biting my head off earlier." She wraps it around Izzie's bald head and smiles. "You look beautiful Izzie, but you always have." Bailey gushes as she sits on the hospital bed next to Izzie.

-.-.-

"Who put the scarf on," He walks into the room carrying the apple cider he promised. "I told you, you don't need it. You look gorgeous without it." He places the bottle on the end table next to the two pink plastic cups the nurse delivered. He slides onto the bed, his lips pressed into a line he lets out a breath. He looks down at her, resisting the urge to smile, he twists his fingers around the silk fabric across her forehead and lifts it up. Revealing the smooth scalp he places a tender kiss to the pale skin. "My wife is hot." He laughs getting her to reveal the breathtaking smile that won him over so many years ago.

"So where's the world's best cider you promised me?" She grins as he moves to stand between the end table and hospital bed she occupies. He turns around after the contents from the bottle are poured into the large plastic cups. He hands one pink cup to her as he takes his seat on her bed once again.

"World's best cider, as promised." He holds his cup up as they clunk rather than clink them together. She takes a sip as he watches her with a sly smile. She moves the cup away from her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing, just drink, ok?" He laughs as he drinks from his own still watching her. She gives him a suspicious glare but continues to drink the remarkably good cider. As she nearly finishes the golden liquid in the cup a white object catches her eye at the bottom. She practically chokes on the cider as she stares at the hunk of plastic. He grabs the cup from her, his face turning red, dumps it into the puke bucket. "It's not the real one." He rushes as he wipes off the plastic ring with a nearby tissue. "I saw it in the gift shop. It was stupid." He closes his fist around the ring and turns to face her. Her smile has him blushing. Her hand reaches out to his clasped fist.

"I love it." She pries open his fingers and takes the white plastic ring with the shiny clear stones into her hand. "Am I going to have to put it on myself?" She laughs as she hands him the ring. He blinks for a second then smiles as he takes the ring and slides it onto her slender finger.

"It's not the real one." He repeats as she admires the white hunk of plastic on her ring finger.

"I love you." She looks up at him as he repeats the words and closes the distance between them with a kiss. This wasn't the wedding night she was suppose to have or even dreamed about but as he moves into bed and wraps his arm around her waist after turning off the light she knows it is so much better.

-.-.-


End file.
